An integrated circuit manufacturing process includes a photolithography step in which a circuit pattern drawn on a glass substrate termed a photomask or reticle is transferred onto a resist applied to a wafer.
When foreign objects such as dust adhere to the glass substrate during the photolithography step, the circuit pattern transferred to the resist becomes blurred. To avoid this, the glass substrate is covered with a dust cover termed a pellicle (see Patent Literature 1, for example)
The pellicle includes: a support frame surrounding the whole of the circuit pattern written on the glass substrate; and a light-transmitting pellicle film, and provided on a front surface of the support frame in a covering manner. In addition, a back surface of the support frame is bonded to the glass substrate.